Struggling Through
by lyl wind
Summary: Post Bloodhound. When Beka returns to Corus everything is not the same as it was before she left for Port Caynn. Many changes have occurred, and Rosto seems different, leaving Beka confused. Now with war threatening what side will she choose? Beka x Rosto
1. Black Eyes

Edited and Reposted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides the plot, all characters and places are the property of Tamora Pierce.

Note: This is my first ever fan fiction so I would appreciate some reviews on it to tell me what everyone thinks.

I'm currently going through the story and re-editing all of my original chapters to get back into the swing of things before continuing on. No major plot changes have taken place; in fact barely anything has changed at all. The majority, actually I think all, of the edits just have to do with rewording phrases and switching words here and there, so hopefully it's a little better quality.

Summary: Post Bloodhound. When Beka comes home to Corus everything does not return to what they once were before she left for Port Caynn. Many changes are occurring that leaves Beka lost at what to do with her new found secret. Beka x Rosto.

Chapter 1: Black Eyes

A party was long underway at the Dancing Dove, which was not unusual in and of itself since one expected to see company at the Dove at all hours of the night and the day as well for that matter. No, what was unexpected was the company. There were many Dogs in attendance and even a noble or two. These Dogs were not hobbling or collecting bribes even though there were plenty of Rats in their presence; they were actually getting along quite well with the Rats, all things considered.

Although there were ample amount of people about that one could avoid another without making it look unseeingly unnatural, one mot stood off to the side tense and alert. She could not seem to make up her mind: that there were too many people or not enough. She started out the evening with the former in mind.

When she first entered the room she was promptly embarrassed by all the attention she received. She quickly made her greetings around the room before slipping to the outskirts of the party. She allowed herself to relax and be amused by the antics of her former partner whom she left stranded at the heart of the party. She could see that the woman was tired of folk congratulating her on her new position, and if her curled fist was anything to judge by she was getting dangerously close to bashing in the head of her next well-wisher.

A soft smile began to form on her lips at that thought, but it froze as she felt the hackles on the back of her neck raise up. She quickly shifted into an alert position and began combing the room for the threat. The moment she located the threat was the moment, that perhaps for the first time in her life, she wished there were more people around, even if they were all strangers. It was the moment that she looked into the hard black eyes of a handsome cove across the room.

Her eyes held his for all a few seconds before the young mot looked away. She usually had no problem holding that cove's gaze, but this time was different. There was no mistaking the emotions in his eyes: relief with a bit of happiness mixed in, but the overpowering emotion that shone through and pushed the others aside was hurt. She could not stand the hurt, especially because she knew deep down that she was the one who caused it.

Unfortunately for her, this exchange did not go unnoticed; two mots, one dark and one fair had observed it. After a quick, whispered discussion the fair one approached the sullen mot. Lithe in her movement she almost caught the other mot unaware, almost. She was about to announce her presence when pale blue eyes swung up to meet hers.

"He truly is happy that you are alive, Beka, the fair mot began. "He was in a dangerously foul mood when he learned of your dalliance that he started several of his own." The mot called Beka opened her mouth to retaliate when she was stopped by the other's held up hand. "Don't go protesting and let me finish. I know you and Rosto are not together. However, the fact is that he cares for you more then you know. He respects you and has been biding his time and giving you plenty of space, too much in my opinion. As soon as you go away without him you throw yourself into the arms of another man. That hurt him, deeply. He truly has not been with another mot since he's come to Corus and started chasing after you. He only stopped to help himself get rid of the pain after he heard of your affair. So I do not want to hear any digs on his behavior, not when yours is the more questionable one."

Beka pulled back as if she had been slapped. "Aniki…" she began, but the fair one merely shook her head and glided back to the dark mot to report what had transpired.

Beka, left alone, felt sick. She could still feel Rosto's intense gaze upon her. She knew she need to leave the room, she could not take Rosto's stares anymore. She strode purposefully to the center of the group and made a few hasty farewells, feigning that she was still tired from her healings. With that accomplished she slipped out the door and exited via the back way of the Dancing Dove. From there she trotted across the street, back to Madame Trout's lodgings and up to her apartment.

When she entered the room she shut the door, kicked off her boots, and crawled onto her bed. She curled in on herself waiting for the sickness to abate.

_Running away will not help anything_. The voice of her cat cut into her mind.

"Quiet you," she growled, not in the mood to hear someone else's opinions.

_You will have to face it sometime. The you I know will not allow herself to wallow in self-pity. _With a swish of his tail the black cat disappeared out the door.

"I know," she whispered, but she had no notion to move. The bloodhound that had been sitting on a chair in the corner whined, before crossing the room and curling up next to her on the bed. She welcomed the warmth of the hound's presence and turned into it. She stayed lying there until she eventually drifted off to sleep still dressed in her tunic and breeches.


	2. Sijhat Opals

Edited and Reposted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides the plot, all characters and places are the property of Tamora Pierce.

Note: Please review! I'd like to know your thoughts.

Chapter 2: Sijhat Opals

Beka awoke with a start; she felt an odd weight around her neck that was pulling and restricting her airway. She grasped at her neck to pull at her restraint when she felt a chain break and loosen in her hand. Slightly confused she jumped off the bed and roll to her feet, pushing an unhappy hound to the floor, this was not what she would expect someone to use to try and choke her. She scoured the room for a moment, searching for the perpetrator, before comprehending what had actually transpired.

She glanced onto the bed and sure enough her Sijhat opal lay on top of her sheets free of its chain. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was still dressed in the attire that she wore last night. She was even still wearing her matching Sijhat opal bracelet. Feeling slightly foolish, she scooped the opal off the bed and placed it on her table and pooled up the broken chain next to it. Then realization hit her: Rosto must have seen the opals last night.

Shaking her head to steer herself off that train of thought she told herself that it did not matter if Rosto had seen them or not, that they were hers and she had every right to wear them. Still, it did not stop her from clipping off the bracelet and laying it beside the other opal on the table. She reasoned with herself that it was because her pride was still sore about what happened with Dale.

As long as she was taking off her jewelry she might as well finish. She looked down at her left ankle to remove the anklet of which she made to wear her pregnancy charm, for she certainly would not need it anytime soon. She felt a pit of uneasiness settle in her stomach when she noticed that it was not there. Telling herself that it just got caught under her sock, she pulled off her left sock. She froze when she saw her bare ankle, it was not there.

She quickly raked her thoughts, searching for clues to what might have happened to it. She had been in a lot of tight spots since she had put it on, there were plenty of opportunities for her to break and lose it. She knew that she had it on during the first time with Dale, of that she was sure. However, the second time when she was at the Court of the Rogue in Port Caynn, she did not bother to check to see that it was still on, just assuming it would be there merely because she'd never taken it off. She mentally kicked herself for being such a looby.

She had gotten into quite a bit of trouble before that, but surely that had not been enough to break it. If anything she lost it on her hunt, most likely in the sewers and that occurred after the fact, thank the heavens. Besides, even if she'd lost it before she was at Pearl's Court, the chances of her having a little one from that one time were slim, she reasoned with herself.

Feeling slightly uneasy she went over to her window and opened her shutters to greet the day. It was an hour or so before dawn, but she knew that there was no chance for her to return to bed, not with those thoughts whirling around her head. She laid some corn on the sill, pausing in remembrance of the deceased pigeon Slapper.

She sent a quick prayer to the Black God that he was in a place where his club foot no longer hurt him. He would be happier now, she told herself, he would not have his foot to bother him and make him quite so cracked. With that thought she finished her task of placing out corn for the rest of her pigeons that were still alive and well in Corus.

Turning she spoke to the dog still on her bed, "Alright Achoo, since we're both up, why don't we take care of your business." Wagging her tail she jumped off the bed. Beka fastened her leash on, and put on her boots before leading her out of the room. She let herself out a side door, reminding herself that she best not make any more habits.

Taking Achoo to the curb so that she could relieve herself, Beka stared across the street at the Dancing Dove. All of the old tenants, her friends, of Madame Trout had moved across the way. She needed to ask Madame Trout if anyone new had moved in to fill their vacancies.

Or she could move over with them. As soon as she thought that, Beka pushed the thought out of her mind. It simply wouldn't do! She couldn't live in the Court of the Rogue being a Dog and all. Never mind Esken, he was with Kora, not by himself and it seemed that they would soon buy a house anyway. On top of that, last night made it clear that her relationship was strained with Rosto, it best be not to stretch it farther by moving into his Court at the moment.

She felt a tug and looked down at Achoo waiting by the gate, expecting to return inside to sleep, but Beka did not feel like going back inside, she needed to organize her thoughts. "How about we take a little stroll Achoo?" Beka asked on a whim. Giving an affirmative bark, Achoo wagged her tail and began walking beside her down the street.

As they came across an empty market place it reminded her that she needed to replace her pack and its contents soon. The market shops didn't open until at least dawn, but it didn't matter for she didn't bring any coin with her. She reached a fountain and sat at the edge, Achoo beside her. What was she going to do about Rosto?

What did she mean, what was she going to do. She would not be tip toeing around him, afraid of offending him. Beka was her own mot! She was not ashamed of what she did with Dale, nor did she regret it. It would be best that he got it into his head that she was not his doxie.

He had plenty of other doxies throwing themselves at his feet, him being the Rogue and all, and it seemed as if he finally taken to playing with a few. It was better that way, he was the Rogue and she a Dog, they could be friends, but anything more than that would bring more unneeded danger to the both of them. He must see that. Besides, she would never subject herself to a man who lived his life by violence, for he must use it in all aspects of his life. Yes, she will leave Rosto be for now, he will eventually come around.

With that thought she got up and began walking home, Achoo trotting by her side. As she was rounding a corner, she heard Achoo growl deep in her throat just before she felt something hit her in the knees. She stumbled from the blow, but the same object that hit her before held her up as it was tucked under her chin, at her neck.

"What business do you have at this hour?" a voice hissed from behind her in the darkness before the dawn.


	3. Ghost Eyes

Edited and Reposted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides the plot, all characters and places are the property of Tamora Pierce.

Note: Please review!

Chapter 3: Ghost Eyes

She quickly brought her leg back and kneed her attacker in his gems. Then she ducked around his weapon while pulling out her boot knives, and pivoted on her heels to face her attacker who was still recovering from her first hit, a cry coming from his lips. She quickly observed the situation and saw that he was wearing a Dog's uniform, and his occupation was confirmed when his partner stepped out of the shadows.

"Youse bein' in a right mess, strikin' a Dog like that, put your knives away now, don't wanna 'av' that on youse too, son," the partner said swinging his baton before shifting into a defensive pose.

Beka quickly bent down and sheathed the knives. "There we go son, now if youse behave we won't hurt ya on our way to the cages…" he stopped with a yelp as Achoo latched on to his wrist. "Call yer cur off!"

"Achoo, tumit!" Achoo reluctantly let the man go. "Kemari." Achoo returned to Beka's side all the while looking at her as if telling Beka that she was insane for calling her off their attacker.

The first attacker took advantage of this exchange to take a lunge at her. Beka quickly sidestepped, and threw him over her hip, wincing at the stress it put on the knife wound there, and turned around to give him a blow on his back, which successfully sent him tumbling to the ground. With a growl, he rolled to the side and proceeded in picking himself up to begin a new attack.

The second Dog shone a light in her pale blue eyes. With a choice swear the second Dog called out, "Mithros shield, stop Gary. What are ya doin' messin' wit the Bloodhound."

"What are ya talkin' about Rory, this ain't no bloodhound, just o' bit a scummer and its cur," the first spat.

"Ghost eyes," the second whispered while making the sign against evil on his chest. "Stop cursin' me wit those eyes mistress."

Beka sighed at the two of them, the loobies. "There's no cursing going on here and you best get that bite looked at. I apologize for my hound hurting you, but that was only because you two loobies went and attacked me first."

The first Dog had now come around to take a look her in the eyes and followed his partner in making the sign against evil on his chest. "Mithros shield is right! We're sorry, we attacked ya Bloodhound, just don't go cursin' us wit them ghost eyes of yers."

Loobies to the end. "If you have nothing more to say to me, we will be on our way. Come on Achoo." She and the hound went on their way, leaving the two cursing Dogs behind her. Beka sighed, no matter how many times she heard people muttering about her eyes it still bothered her. Were they really that imposing?

As she walked down her street, she saw the signs of Lower City waking up for the day as the dawn set in around her. She welcomed the sight, even though people surely did this routine in any part of the world, it was good to be home. She was about to turn into Madame Trout's lodgings before she changed her mind and crossed the street to the Dancing Dove. That was where all her friends were, so that is where she will eat her breakfast as usual, Rosto and his sour mood be damned.

She let herself in quietly and made her way to the kitchen. When she opened the door, she was so surprised that she almost shut it and backed away. There was Rosto who clearly had just woken up and thrown some clothes on, helping himself to cider, he looked up at the noise of the door opening and when he saw her standing in the doorway his mouth settled into a thin line. Well, she had to face him sooner or later.

Striding into the room, Beka let Achoo off her leash and began helping herself to a glass of cider. Rosto chose to ignore her. Surprised by this she looked up at him, eyes narrowing as she took in his disheveled appearance, with tousled clothes, bags under his eyes, and ruffled hair. He most certainly was having fun with another doxie.

Seeing as he made no farther move to acknowledge her presence, she sighed and stated, "So I hear that the lot of you have moved into here, while I was away."

Rosto curtly nodded before turning his attention to Achoo, who had settled herself quite happily on his feet. She stared at him, astounded by his lack of interest. At the very least she thought he would offhandedly suggest that she move in as well, seeing as he and the rest had been pestering her to make the move in the weeks before she left. He did not however, pay any attention to her in the least, preferring to shower Achoo with his affection. For some reason this greatly upset her.

Slightly annoyed at Achoo for what she couldn't justify for any particular reason, she huffed, "If you keep paying so much attention to Achoo she'll become spoiled."

Rosto looked up at her with his hard black eyes, his hurt still blazingly obvious. "I don't think that we have to worry about that will we. Not when she has such a tough mistress like you that will work what she's got hard, and then drop it and play with something else as soon as it's out of sight."

His words cut her like a knife. She flinched slightly before staring him right in the eye. She did not know where her next words came from, nor could she stop them from tumbling out of her mouth, "I'm not with anyone anymore." She blushed at her words and looked away, but not before she saw Rosto freeze and a wave of happiness and hope fill his eyes before it was swallowed up by the hurt.

As he raked his eyes up and down her, taking in her appearance he had quite a few doubts about the truthfulness of that statement. He did not know where he stood with Beka at the moment, but despite all of the damage he felt from her being with another, he knew that he did not want to push her away.

He gave Achoo one final pat before making his way towards the door. He paused in the entryway, his back to her, hand resting on the frame. "We're holding our breakfast group here at the Dove, in the room we were in last night. We're still meeting a little after eight." With that he left, but Beka could not stop the smile that unconsciously found its way onto her lips.

Note: I was going for Cesspool cant with the guards, but I'm not really good at it. I basically was trying to make the guards seem highly unintelligent for the most part. Sorry if it bothered anyone, I thought that they made for some comic relief.


	4. Pigeons and Doxies

Edited and Reposted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides the plot, all characters and places is the property of Tamora Pierce.

Note: Please review! The reviews are what make me think that this story is worth writing. I am not being melodramatic here; I really want to hear from all of you. I want to know what I am doing right, and more importantly wrong, for I cannot and will not improve without some input here. I appreciate all of your opinions and suggestions, so please share them.

Chapter 4: Pigeons and Doxies

Beka stared at the now empty doorway for a little while longer as she finished off her glass of cider. When she was done she washed her glass as well as Rosto's before putting them away; one of them had to have some manners.

Then she turned to look down at Achoo and said, "Achoo, kemari." Achoo trotted over to her and she clipped her leash back on, giving the dog a pat. Remembering Rosto's words Beka whispered, "I care for you. You know that, so don't you go and get yourself into trouble and leave me too, alright?" Achoo merely looked at her as if to say that she was a looby if she thought that the hound was going anywhere without her.

With that she and Achoo went and exited the Dancing Dove out a side door in the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Beka, only then did the cove on the other side of the door leading to the common area leave to return to his room. If she was lying to him, that would be it, he told himself as he made his way to his room. He questioned his sanity in placing such blind trust in Beka after he found out how much she could unconsciously hurt him.

Beka crossed the street to return to her room in slightly better spirits, although she was still more than a bit put out by Rosto's treatment of her. She told herself there was nothing to be upset about, that his behavior was to be expected. Her thoughts were broken by a greeting from Madame Trout who was sweeping her front stoop. "Great Mithros, Beka, what have you gone and done to yourself now?"

"What?" she asked, and then looked down and took into account of her mussed up appearance. She looked absolutely dreadful. Her clothes were an absolute disaster, seeing as she had slept in them as and then got into a scuffle on top of that. She was sure her hair was not in any better state. She felt a twinge of remorse that Rosto had seen her in such a state, and prayed that he did not reach the conclusion that he undoubtedly made.

Realizing that some time had passed and that Madame Trout was still expecting some sort of an answer she tried to brush the topic of her appearance to the side, "I ran into a couple of loobies this morning that had nothing better to do then threaten people on their morning walks." Madame Trout merely raised an eyebrow at the answer but did not question her any farther and began to turn away. "Are there any new tenants to fill the vacancies?" Beka blurted out, letting her earlier wondering burst through.

Madame Trout simply replied, "I had quite a few offerings seeing as my humble lodgings is a stone's throw away from the Court of the Rogue, and before you go asking they were from both sides of the law, Miss Beka." With that she returned to her work. Knowing that she would not receive any more information from her at this time, seeing as the old lady was quite good at keeping confidence, she contented herself to returning to her room.

As soon as she opened the door a flurry of wings made its way to her, pecking at her for more food. Cursing as she remembered she left her window open with corn on the ledge she expediently went and scattered more corn for the flock of pigeons on her floor. The small flock of six pigeons made quick work of it as she listened to see if any carried ghosts on their backs. Two did, but of little consequence.

One was an old man that did not wish to leave before he saw his granddaughter marry. For whom her response was that his granddaughter would not be able to be completely happy on her special day if she knew her grandfather's soul was still scouring the earth and that he should go on to the peace of the Black God's realm and put her mind at ease. He told her that he supposed that she was right as he faded into the other realm.

The other she could not hold much sympathy for. He was a middle age cove, most likely a drunk, who took his own life because he couldn't pay off a gambling debt. He kept bemoaning his horrible fortune and saying that the gods had come down and cursed him and that he didn't deserve to be dead.

She told him right then and there that the only being's fault, mortal or divine, for him being dead was his own. That if he could not pay for his debt then he shouldn't have gambled in the first place; and that if he was going to regret his passing then he shouldn't have taken his own life. Taking offence, the pigeon that was carrying that particular soul took off in a flurry, startling the other pigeons.

Seeing as the food was all gone they followed him out the window. Beka sauntered over to the window and watched them flap away, muttering under her breath, "Good riddance." She was about to turn away when she caught sight of a scene that was taking place across the street.

It appeared that whatever mot Rosto had taken to his bed the night before had been dismissed from his presence and was none too happy about it. She seemed to be taking to scowling at everything around her as she pushed her way out of the front yard Dancing Dove, slamming the gate behind her.

She then proceeded to purposely bump into other passer biers and even knocked down the flower sellers' display, which caused her to be wrapped in a heated argument with the attendees. She ended up in the mud and to all those watching that seemed to signify the end of it, for everyone turned away and all she could do was scowl at those around her before storming away.

Rosto certainly needed to be more careful about who he took to his bed; it would not bode well for him if all his bedmates were this ungracious in the morning. Beka briefly wondered if she should say something to him about it, before dismissing the notion. That would not go well, coming from her. With that she turned from the window and set herself on the task of making herself presentable for the day.


	5. The Baker's Guards

Edited and Reposted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides the plot, all characters and places is the property of Tamora Pierce.

Note: Please review!

Chapter 5: The Baker's Guards

Beka threw on a fresh pair of tunic and breeches and started working on her tangled mob of hair. She let out a sigh of relief when she finally coaxed it into her usual braid, (without the spikes, she was going to put them in right before she went on her watch.) After that episode, Beka decided that she wasn't going to bed without preparing her hair first again.

With that accomplished, she decided that she might as well continue to put on her light make-up and daily scent; it wasn't a crime to allow herself to be a little vain in such matters. Satisfied with her appearance she went and retrieved her purse that she received as a reward for the duty she performed at Port Caynn from its hiding place in her room.

After all of what happened with the colemongers she didn't trust the guilds to keep track of her money. Even though it made her uneasy to keep such a huge sum in her room, it was better than the alternative right now, hence the need for a hiding place.

Beka counted out a significant portion of it and tucked it deep into various pockets on her person. She winced when she felt how much lighter the purse was, but she told herself that it was necessary, she had a lot of items to replace. To appease her mind though, she added the Sijhat opals to the bag before returning it to its hiding place and told herself that she would not touch its contents again unless it was an emergency.

Content with her preparations, she called Achoo over and the two of them made their way back to the market. It was now open and full of life, and that she was grateful for she enjoyed being immersed in its atmosphere.

She hurried to make her purchases before breakfast. A little over an hour later she returned to the fountain for a little rest while Achoo took a drink of water. Her purchases were resting at her feet, and there were a great number of them!

Beka had bought a new pack and purse as well as all the other replacements for their contents. As well as a new Dog uniform and whistle, a journal, corn for the pigeons, beef strips for Achoo, and fabric, needle, and thread to make new sacks to carry dirt in for the dust spinners.

She looked up to the sky and saw that there was less than an hour until breakfast. When she noted this, Beka dusted off her clothes and picked up her purchases, for she still had one more stop to make.

Pausing outside a shop, she paid a couple of coppers for a basket first; she then made her way into a new baker's shop that had taken the place of Tansy's old baker. When she opened the door, her nose was greeted with the pleasant smell of freshly baked bread.

She was barely through the doorway before she was stopped by a hired guard who did his best to sound imposing, "Miss you cannot bring no mangy cur into a bakery, we are going to have to ask that you leave."

Sighing, she did not want any trouble, she turned to her hound and said, "Come on Achoo, it seems as if we are not welcome here."

At the name of Achoo the other guard whipped his head up and looked at the pair before elbowing his fellow guard roughly in the stomach while whispering fiercely to her partner, "Are you daft! That ain't no mangy cur: it's the Bloodhound's hound. You don't wanna go around offending the Bloodhound, I heard she hobbled Port Caynn's Rogue single handedly!"

Beka who had looked up at them surprised by this exchange, blushed and looked down after the last bit, she wasn't used to receiving such attention. One thing was for sure, she certainly didn't revel in the awe and most certainly not the fear that the man's voice held.

Now turning to Beka, the second guard said, "Don't mind him miss, he had a bit too much to drink last night and still isn't completely awake. Come right on in, just make sure that your hound doesn't go eating any of the pastries, else it be our heads."

Still not looking at the guards, determined to ignore this special attention, Beka stepped into the store, muttering, "Tumit, Achoo," pulling gently on the leash when she noticed that Achoo was watching a butterfly that was on the flowers right outside rather intently. With a reluctant sigh, Achoo sent one more wistful gaze at the butterfly before following Beka into the bakery.

Beka stepped up to the counter and for the second time that day decided to go on a whim and purchase a baker's dozen of sweet bread rather than her regular bread in celebration. Before the baker, an older cove who was not quite blessed in his looks, sold her the pastries, he wrung his hands and informed her regretfully, "I am only accepting copper and gold pieces at this point, no silver. I apologize if this is an inconvenience, but it is my policy at this time."

Beka was a little taken aback by his statement before she figured that even if the source was stopped, the veins of even Corus would still be poisoned by the coles for some time now. Seeing that the man was nervous, mayhap waiting for an outburst of indignation from her she quickly assured him that she was capable to complying with his policy.

"Thank you for your understanding miss. That will be 24 coppers then." Wincing at the price, for it was higher than she remembered it; she reminded herself that it would be for some time due to the bad harvest coming in any day and with the coles in the system.

Beka opened her new purse and handed over the expected amount, and the baker wrapped her pastries and placed it in her new basket with a toothy grin and an 'It was a pleasure doing business with you miss'.

She nodded, went back out the door, and squinted up at the sun. Seeing that it was about time for breakfast, she hurried back to her apartment to drop off her packages, not letting Achoo waste any time on her shenanigans.

Once she was back to her room, she let Achoo take a drink of water from her bowl while she dropped her purchases upon her bed, except the pastries. Turning to Achoo she muttered, more for her benefit than anything, "We have to face the music sooner or later. We'll get us back to normal, Achoo, we will."

Achoo merely walked to the door and looked at her expectantly, Beka opened the door and she bounded out. She trailed behind her, and made her way over to the Dancing Dove for the group breakfast that morning.


	6. The Breakfast Club

Edited and Reposted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides the plot, all characters and places is the property of Tamora Pierce.

Note: I know that snogging is more of a British word, but I guess that reading all that hp ff has rubbed off on me, besides I thought it was more fitting then making out, so I used it.

Please review!

Chapter 6: The Breakfast Club

Beka was the last one to join the breakfast group that morning; Kora, Ersken, Aniki, Phelan, Rosto, and Tansy were already seated in a loose circle on the floor. She couldn't help but detect that tension filled the air and the conversation had wallowed down when the group noted her arrival.

Everyone swung their eyes at Rosto to Beka and back to Rosto again, holding their breath against a possible confrontation.

Feeling uncomfortable, Beka shifted the basket to her other hand and bent down to take off Achoo's leash, who promptly bounded over to Phelan upon his release. Phelan fed her a muffin, but he only seemed to be paying half attention.

Rosto finally broke the silence when he said, "It seems you can't go anywhere alone without causing trouble and making enemies. Even among your fellow Dogs. What are we going to do with you Beka?"

Realizing that he referred to her episode this morning she blushed deeply and sputtered, "How do you… You better not still have your people following me."

"You of all people should know that I do not give out informants names; I have eyes and ears everywhere. As for the second part, I might consider it if you keep getting yourself into trouble."

He looked directly at her for the next part, only then did she realize that he hadn't been facing her from the start. In a very serious voice, he added softly, "We missed you, love." Beka blushed at that and plopped down between Ersken and Aniki.

The tension seemed to leave the room after that. Erksen turned to her and asked in a credulous voice, "Pray, tell, what in the world have you gotten yourself into now Beka?"

"You'd just as well be asking Rosto, seeing as he already knows the details well enough."

"This is your tale to tell, don't think you can weasel out of it," he said offhandedly as he reached to see what was in the basket she brought. Seeing its contents he raised an eyebrow and started doling out the rolls.

"I think we all deserve a treat every once and a while," she explained before answering Erksen's question by recounting what had happened on her morning walk. By the end, they were all rolling over laughing.

"And that's not the half of it," Beka said, turning to Tansy. "This morning I went to the new baker, the one that's where your old one used to be, and a similar thing happened with the hired guards when they meant to kick me out because of Achoo. When one of them recognized me, they told me to go in anyway. I don't want any special treatment, even more so if it is induced by fear. Who started this Bloodhound nonsense anyway?" she finished with a huff.

Tansy merely looked surprised and replied, "I'm not sure that can be avoided, if you have heard half the things I had about your adventures in Port Caynn… I'd be more surprised if most Rats won't go running the opposite direction with their tail between their legs."

The conversation moved on to a different topic. Beka leaned back and enjoyed listening to her friends; she had missed this when she was in Port Caynn. After a couple minutes though, she felt herself in an awkward situation, for Erksen had pulled Kora into his lap and was feeding her his breakfast, and Aniki began kissing Phelan intensely.

Tapping Aniki on the shoulder she asked, "Oi when did this happen!" Aniki ignored her and continued snogging Phelan.

Tansy twisted a little towards her and briefly said, "Oh, they got together while you were in Port Caynn," before returning to her argument with Rosto over what was going to happen to the common folk this winter with the bread prices so high.

Beka turned to find some comfort in Achoo but found that she was by Rosto, her head in his lap as he massaged her ears. Feeling slightly put out she ate the sweet bread that Rosto placed in front of her, but was only able to eat half due to her stomach churning violently.

Food just hadn't been agreeing with her lately, she hadn't been able to keep much down ever since her trouble in Port Caynn. Healings usually just made her overly tired, not sick, but she figured that because the healing was so extreme it caused more stress on her body and that it would pass in time. She hoped.

Deciding that there was nothing more to distract her, it was time to go. Calling Achoo over Beka fed the hound the rest of her sweet bread before attaching the leash. Quietly she got up to depart, leaving her basket behind. The only one who noticed her doing this was Rosto, who followed her with his eyes as she left the room.

Despite spending some quality time with her friends, she had mixed emotions on their breakfast. For some reason she felt so alone. She shook her head; no she should focus on the contentment that she felt from being with them again, but just when had all her friends paired off!

Beka definitely wouldn't have cared before she went to Port Caynn; however, Dale had woken up something inside of her on this matter. Regardless of her newfound feelings she told herself that she did not need a man, she could take care of herself just fine, thank you very much.

With that matter settled she entered her room to find Pounce taking a nap on her bed, snuggled up on top of the fabric that she bought to make bags for the dust spinners.

"Where have you been Pounce!" she exclaimed at the sight.

_Was it necessary for you to wake me up with your screeches, for once I would like to take a nap without waking up and having to give chase to something or run away from trouble. _He rumbled.

_I see that you have made your mind up on a couple of matters, although I'd love to see how long one of them is able to last you. I simply couldn't take all of your self-pity, it was irritating._

He stretched and came over to her and started to rub against her leg while purring. _I came back. _He mewed.

Beka sighed, "I guess you aren't going to let me mad at you for disappearing like that on me."

_That would be troublesome._

"Just don't you do it again. I need you."

Pounce just continued rubbing her leg in reassurance.

"Alright, time to get some work done," Beka stated as she went over to get to work on the dust spinner's bags. She finished two and was halfway through her third when there was a knock on the door.


	7. Pounce's Gift

Edited and Reposted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides the plot, all characters and places is the property of Tamora Pierce.

Note: I know that this is not the usual Rosto, but he still depressed right now, so he's acting sullen. I'll return him to more of his usual self the next time that Beka sees him, but I'm warning you all that he might have sullen moods from time to time because he really regrets that she went off with Dale quick and easy and left him behind, and that worries him that she might do that again. Okay, so I'm making him a little bit insecure for now, his pride and arrogance have taken a major hit.

Please review!

Chapter 7: Pounce's Gift

Standing up Beka went over and peered into the spy hole Rosto had installed in her door and was surprised to see him standing on the other side of it. She opened the door.

He took her hand and thrust something wrapped in a handkerchief into your hands. Upon unwrapping it she found a cinnamon roll, her favorite.

"You didn't eat much this morning, and from the looks of it you haven't eaten a lot lately," Rosto stated as he reached up to briefly touch her drawn cheek. Beka was taken aback, not only by such a gentle gesture coming from Rosto, but mostly because of her reaction to it. Her breath caught in her throat, and she was mortified that even his slightest touch could make her peaches tingle.

"You'll need your strength if you want to chase all of us nasty Rats this evening." Her eyes snapped up at that comment, and she was startled to note that he was leaning down towards her. Instinctively, she readied her body to act in retaliation. However, he did not make for her mouth, as she had expected; he merely brushed her forehead with his soft lips.

Unfortunately, it was too late for her to still her habitual blow for her body was already reacting and she swung her arm to hit him in the chest. Rosto twirled out of the way, causing the strike to glance his upper arm, but it was sure to leave a bruise.

Holding his newest injury with his other hand he declared with a note of sadness in his voice, "I guess, the part of how you react to me you won't change, even if you have had a man to soften you up." He gave a soft chuckle before leaving.

As he was walking down the steps he made a pact with himself that he would try and repair their relationship and return it back into how it was before, that pox-ridden _Dale _cove. He would do whatever it would take to accomplish it, as long as Beka made an effort on her part. Nevertheless, if Beka ever needed him, he would help her no matter what, whether the little sprinty wanted his aide or not.

Beka felt guilty about hitting him when he left. She never felt guilty about it before. He deserved it, didn't he? She was merely reminding him that he had crossed the line that was all.

_You don't need a man; didn't you just reaffirm that? _Pounce mused.

"Yes, I don't ever need a man," Beka confirmed albeit shakily, more as a reminder for herself then as an answer to Pounce's question.

Sensing a depressing aura, Pounce sauntered towards Beka and decided to change the subject in order to lighten her mood a bit. Jumping up on her bed, he started nosing through the rest of her purchases.

_I see that you have bought many purchases for yourself, your mutt, your cursed pigeons, and even your bowls of dust, but you didn't bother to get anything for me. I thought you missed me these past few weeks, but I see that I have been easily replaced by that new hound of yours. _He mewed in mock indignation.

"Pox and murrain, I guess even the great constellations can get jealous," Beka exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. "But I never figured that _you_ would get jealous over a sweet little animal like Achoo. I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one."

Pounce's only response was to knock the parcel containing the pigeons' corn and Achoo beef strips onto the floor and watch the wrappings unravel and scatter its contents upon contact.

"Alright, alright," Beka said, going over to clean up the mess, "I'll pick something up just for you Master Pounce, next time I'm out and about."

Beka then spent two hours or so finishing up her dust spinner bags before she decided to go out, greet her pigeons, and start collecting dust offerings for her spinners. She got up and tidied her room before turning to her hound and commanding, "Achoo, Kulit."

As Achoo fetched her leash Beka turned and addressed Pounce, "Are you going to be accompany us this time?"

Flicking his tail lazily back and forth Pounce responded, _And see all of your creatures flaunt their new gifts. I think not. At least here I can take an undisrupted nap with all the noise gone, for whatever reason should I miss that._

"No need to be so sarcastic, you ungrateful little cat."

_Ah, but I am not the one who loves the sarcastic, ungrateful little cat._

"Have it your way then," Beka called as she walked out the door, she could have sworn that Pounce was giving her a most un-cat-like smirk.

Her pigeons did not offer any unique information; there were a handful of crimes that she would write up in a report, but none seemed to have enough information or incentive to be worth looking into. Since she still did not have her dirt, she didn't visit any of her spinners, although she did fill up a few of her bags.

Slightly discouraged she and Achoo began to head back to her room to prepare for her watch when something caught her eye. She stopped and looked at the contents of a street vendor before a wide smile cracked her face; she had found the perfect gift for Pounce. She tossed the seller a copper and tucked her purchase in her pocket before heading home with a new bounce in her step. Oh, was Pounce going to get a kick out of this!

As soon as she entered the room, she heard Pounce drawl, _I suppose that my peace and quiet is now over._

"Oh, don't be such a downer. Here, look, I even got you your gift."

Pounce ears perked up at the last part, but at the sight of what Beka was holding in her hands he turned up his nose and said, _I am not amused. Do you forget that I'm not a half witted kitten, but a constellation?_

"Just try it," Beka reassured as she placed a ball of yarn on the floor and rolled it. Pounce's muscles twitched at the movement. Beka moved the yarn back and forth, while Pounce followed it with his eyes, until he decided to be true to his name and pounced on the ball and began toying with it himself.

Beka collapsed on the ground laughing at the sight. Picking herself up Beka chuckled, "I'll leave you to your devices then," before preparing for her watch.


	8. Jane Street Brawl

Edited and Reposted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides the plot, all characters and places is the property of Tamora Pierce.

Note: This chapter has given me a new idea to take the story into an entirely, well not entirely, but a new direction. I originally was not going to do much with her job as a Dog because all in all I'm not good at creating mysteries. However, I'm trying to cover all the bases and in doing so I am going to see where this takes me.

All that have reviewed: thank you! As I have said before please** review!**

Chapter 8: Jane Street Brawl

Beka made her way to Jane Street Kennel alone; she had left both Achoo and Pounce behind. She did not bring Achoo because she had yet to undergo official training on how to be a handler. Therefore, she was not to bring her on duty with her until she had passed their expectations and had their approval that she could keep up with Achoo and was capable of being her handler. Training began tomorrow with the other handlers and she vaguely wondered what it would involve and how many bad habits that they would deem necessary to break her of. Hopefully they wouldn't come up with too many. Meanwhile, Pounce was just acting as his usual whimsical self: he had informed her earlier that evening that he had other things to attend to while eying his new ball of string.

So there she was. Alone. Tentatively, she entered Jane Street Kennel for the first time after her trip, and wondered if it had changed at all in her time away. It did, just not in the way she expected, nor appreciated. From the moment she walked in, she felt odd: she was not used to receiving so much attention. Dogs were patting her on the back in congratulations when they saw her. Determined to act normal, she forced herself not to shy away from them. Yet the strangest thing of all was when she reached the Sergeant's Desk and noticed that Goodwin, not Ahuda, was behind it.

"You are on forced leave for another week," Goodwin accused with a pointed glare from behind the desk.

Beka opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Goodwin's sigh of exasperation. "Shut yer gob Cooper. I knew that you wouldn't take the leave, there's no need to go about protesting it," the older Dog resigned. "Since Tunstall is not in any condition to return to the watch you will be partnered temporarily with Guardsmen Remy Brown, since his partner was injured during the raid on Port Caynn and is now on leave."

Beka raised her eyebrow at the idea of having another partner that was neither Goodwin nor Tunstall.

Seeing her look Goodwin added, "I know it's your sixth partner but try to get along with him, and don't run him into the ground, Pup- Cooper." Beka merely nodded and began to turn away, taking it as a sign of dismissal only to be stopped yet again by Goodwin.

"Take care of your body Cooper, just because I am resigning myself to the fact that you will go on watch whether or not what the healer recommended doesn't mean that you have leave to ignore your body. Don't get carried away with your duty and end up getting yourself in a stupidly dangerous situation alone again."

"Me, get carried away. Of course I won't. I merely am on watch all waking hours of the day, of course I won't get carried away," Beka replied with a bit of a smirk.

"Sarcasm is not appreciated; you still aren't too old for me to not box your ears," Goodwin threatened, and then added to herself, "I do believe that cat is finally wearing off on you."

Beka contented herself to nodding her head in acknowledgement at the comment before departing in order to search for her newest partner. She found the older Dog watching the younger Dogs warm up, and noted that he had scars decorating his face, proclaiming that he was a fighter.

Without moving to see who approached him he said, "You must be Cooper then."

Startled that he knew it was her, a relative stranger, without looking up she exclaimed, "How did you…"

"Corner of eyes and reflections deary, even with all your flashy accomplishments you have a lot to learn, mostly a few good tricks." He turned to appraise her, "Granted, I was not expecting you to be such a scrap of a girl, if one was to believe the rumors out there you would think that you were about ten and half feet tall and ate rushers for breakfast."

He chortled at the thought before regaining his seriousness, "Mind you I don't care what anyone has to say, I just expect that you do your share of the work."

"I never would do less than that," Beka replied indignantly at the mere thought of her slacking off.

"Spare me the heroics as well, I've heard far and wide about your diligence to the law. I merely ask that you keep it up and don't let all these attentions go to your head girl, that is the last thing I need in a fight, an over cocky, arrogant, air head."

"I assure you, nothing will get in the way of my duty, and certainly no crack knobs spewing lies of things they know nothing about will inhibit my ability to fight." Beka cried out, beginning to feel her temper rear its ugly head.

Giving her predatorily grin, he jabbed, "You're already slacking off. Are you already skipping warm ups?"

"I might say the same, Brown," Beka snapped back.

"Oh, you have a temper with a bite," he prodded with a laugh. "You are an amusing one aren't you?"

Unable to hold back her feeling of injustice at the accusations, Beka snarled, "I can show you just how amusing I am with my baton."

Squaring off they started a mock duel. After analyzing him in the first moments of the fight she couldn't help feeling respect for such an incredible fighter and she soon found herself on the defense.

Determined not to let him get the best of her she halted her retreat and began her own advance. The fight continued on for several minutes and both sides earned their share of bruises. They were finally broken apart by Goodwin's whistle.

"Warm ups are not to be used to beat each other up," she hollered, "there are plenty of Rats and drunkards out there to do it to us Dogs, we don't need to be doing it to each other."

She threw a scathing, warning glance at both of them; Beka colored and looked away ashamed, but Remy continued to stand there nonchalantly, seemingly unaffected. Feeling certain that they were finished, Goodwin turned her attention back to the crowd that had in avertedly gathered around the two to witness their fight.

"And the lot of you mind your own business and get back to your warm-ups."

The crowd broke up, but that didn't stop the mutterings that ran through the kennel. Beka was only able to make out bits and pieces, but what she did hear made her want to find the nearest rock and climb under it. All the Dogs in the kennel were either mumbling of the Terrier and the Rottweiler or the Rottweiler and the Bloodhound, and how the Rats were going to be done in by such a dangerous duo. But, to her greatest mortification, they started calling bets on how long they would last as partners and how long it would take for them to turn on each other and fight again.

Beka was not pleased with any of the recent developments; however she did process the word Rottweiler as an obvious nick name for her partner and stored the information away to be look up on a later date to see how and why he had received such a nick name and why she had not heard of it before.

Before long it came time to leave the kennel and begin her watch. She became anxious not knowing what to expect, but one thing that she knew for sure was that she was in for a long night, if only because her vexing new partner seemed to have taken up a new favorite past time of insulting and riling her up.

As she was walking out of the kennel she noted that her partner was wearing a worn cloak that covered his Dog uniform and cast his face in shadows. He tossed her another cloak that seemed to be of a similar type. "Put that on," he commanded, "and make sure to cover yourself, especially your uniform. It will only hinder what I am doing if it is seen."


	9. Tavern Number Four

Edited and Reposted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides the plot, all characters and places is the property of Tamora Pierce. Oh, and Remy Brown is of my own creation as well.

Note: I am setting up the possibility of another crime ark right here. I'm not entirely sure where it is going, or what I am going to do with it yet. I know most of you want more Beka x Rosto, but I'm getting there, it will happen, so please be patient.

A special thanks to all those that reviewed, please review!

Chapter 9: Tavern Number Four

The watch turned out to be rather uneventful, too uneventful for Beka's taste. They had yet to even hobble a Rat. Not one! In fact, the only way that one couldn't hobble at least one Rat for some low consequence misdemeanor or another by this point was if one truly avoided it. It made her blood boil to be partnered with a Dog that acted as indifferent as her new partner.

The moment that they left Jane Street Kennel he started meandering down the street on his own without bothering to first consult her and she had to jog to catch up to him, so that she didn't lose her new partner. Another infuriating fact that she added to her growing list was that he refused to inform her of where they, correction he, was going which forced her to trail behind him like some lost Puppy. But that was not the worst of it.

Oh no, the worst part was that all they seemed to be doing was bar hopping, and at each and every bar Brown made it a point to order at least one beer and nurture it, dejected, in the corner of the place. It made her blood boil.

Finally, being unable to take it any longer, Beka shoved him roughly against the sidings of the forth bar he was about to enter that night. "What are you trying to pull," she hissed. "We are on watch! We are supposed to be guarding and protecting the people of Lower City, not guzzle down beer from every alehouse in the city like some drunkard!"

"My dear, you are still green and have a lot to learn," he replied, unaffected, as he plucked her hands off his person easily.

"Care to enlighten me."

He licked his lips, and allowed himself a wicked, predatorial grin to creep onto his face before answering. "I am simply listening, my dear, to all the conversations around me. It's quite amazing what people are willing to discuss in front of strangers in these barley places where they believe nobody of consequence will dare to go, let alone dine to listen."

"Surely you know that anyone boasts nonsense when they are drunk."

"Most do, but not everybody is quite so inhibited, as you care to believe, with drinks in their system. A few of the more intelligent ones use such places to form plans to do less than honorable deeds with little hindrance."

"Then how do you tell the difference."

"Ah, it is an art my dear, one that comes with much practice and innate intuition," he declared as he gave her a smirk, before proceeding to enter the newest tavern.

Still infuriated, Beka didn't make another move to stop him and muttered through clenched teeth, "The only practice that you're following is in the art of the common drunkard!"

Seeing that she was fighting a losing battle on deaf ears, she resigned herself to trailing him into the building, but not before she first resolved that she would sincerely try to find and hear the schemers that Brown had mentioned. To appease her inner justice that was against suchn sketchy work she allowed herself to make note that if she found no such mumblings the rest of this night, and this night only, she would kick his ass, and drag him through the sorry streets herself, if that's what it took to make him complete their watch.

At that bar and the next one she overheard nothing of consequence. However, in the sixth bar that night, she happened to eavesdrop on one's boast that he had successfully robbed a house a short time ago and was even had out and showing one of the nicer goods he had stolen, a garnet necklace.

Beka went to stand to go over and hobble the unsuspecting cove for this crime when she was tripped and shoved back into her seat by her partner. She gave him the iciest glare as she could manage; glad for once that her eyes had an effect on people.

"Sit down and calm yourself before you draw attention to us!" he hissed.

"We need to hobble that cove. I'm going to hobble that cove. It's our duty, and I at least am going to complete it," Beka whispered back defiantly and made a move to get up again, but Brown's arm held her steady in her seat. She wished more than ever now that she could give people curses with her eyes like so many folk feared, if only to curse Brown here and now so she can get on with her being a Dog.

"Your stare may work on simpletons, my dear, but it has no effect on me, I don't believe in things that I cannot see with my own two eyes, so stop glowering at me before your pretty little eyes fall out of their sockets from sheer exhaustion," he teased. "That Rat there isn't worth hobbling and exposing ourselves, it would turn this tavern barren of information to me, I wouldn't even be able to enter it for months afterwards."

"Well I most certainly hope that you accept my humble apologies for making it so you lose one of your drunken haunts, but I am still going to hobble that Rat," Beka spoke as evenly as she could manage with her mounting temper, while trying to get up. But she was blocked yet again.

"He. Is. Not. Worth. Hobbling," he spat out. "Goodness, I heard you were a bright one, but I see that you are slow to catch on so allow me to explain, there are two reasons that you will not be going out and hobbling that poor excuse for a Rat."

"First and foremost it is a waste of time," ignoring Beka's glare he continued. "Surely you realize that he is of lower rank and will be busted out quite quickly for a couple of coppers from your dear Rogue with no consequences, once his friends here go and make a complaint. He will not only get out within a day scotch free, while we'll have wasted our time chasing, hobbling, and dragging him to the cages, not to mention filing the damn paperwork on him! All of it will be for nothing. On top of that I will lose this place as a hot spot."

"The second and more important reason is that I refuse to lose him as a source of information; trust me he is much more valuable to us out free and unaware than spending a single night locked up in the cages." Beka raised an eyebrow at him, urging him to elaborate.

Nodding in the cove's direction he explained, "His name is Joel Nye, a good for nothing piece of scummer, and a drunkard that frequently haunts this place and yells to everyone in here about his troubles. Two weeks ago, he got himself in a pinch by gambling, and he lost all his good money. One week ago his wife left him, finally, taking their daughter and son with her."

That threw him in a right state and he kept proclaiming that she'd be sorry that she'd left him, that he would get rich fast and she'd have no share. The problem is that he doesn't have a third of the brain to go about doing that, even if it is only robbing a couple of houses. No, he is a puppet and someone much smarter is behind the scenes and is directing him and his partners from the shadows."

"He is not the one that we should be concerning ourselves with, it is whoever that orchestrated the robbery. And if I know Rats, it's that just one little heist won't be enough to satisfy them. No they'll be out for more. That is why we will not hobble him, we will wait and hear if the man in charge lets anything of importance slip in front of this drunkard who will go and blurt it all out."

Somewhere during his speech Beka's eyes underwent a change, they were no longer shooting daggers at Brown, but had hardened at the thought that there was a high possibility of a treacherous Rat out there. She would catch him that was for sure, even if it meant letting a few of the little ones slide and that she had to make do with this pox ridden partner.


	10. A Tangle With Goodwin

Edited and Reposted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides the plot, all characters and places is the property of Tamora Pierce.

Note: Not my strongest chapter if I do say so myself, but I feel that it is necessary in order to just fill in holes and make the story consistent. Hopefully, it will provide some comic relief if anything. For all those of you out there who want more Beka x Rosto please be patient, it is coming, I promise.

Thanks to all those that reviewed, to all others: please review.

Chapter 10: A Tangle with Goodwin 

The Evening Watch came to an end, and Beka was deeply grateful that it had. Whether what her partner was doing served a greater purpose or not she was sure that she wouldn't be able to put up with hanging around drunken crack knobs for much longer without snapping.

She was itching to get back on the streets and was past frustrated due to the fact that she was stuck doing duty off of them for the time being. Tunstall better get better quick, she was not going to be able to survive being Brown's partner for any length of time. Not only was the work to be desired, but he himself was self-centered, offensive, and altogether disrespectful and foul.

She trudged wearily into the kennel to check out. Completing the simple task, as she virtually had nothing to report seeing as she was stuck in brawly taverns all night long, she prepared to leave when a sharp voice cut across the room.

"Cooper, get over here," Goodwin called out in her no-nonsense voice.

Beka complied with the command, hastily running through all the possibilities of what she could possibly have done to have gotten on Goodwin's bad side since the watch began. She actually came up with several, for Goodwin to even find out the majority of what was on the list she could only have one possible source, Brown. At that conclusion Beka had to draw a couple of deep, calming breaths to keep herself from hunting him down and giving him a good crack on the head with her baton. It wasn't worth it she assured herself, but that fleeting thought of good will only lasted until she felt Goodwin's hand latch on her ear.

She could not have done anything that bad. Surely, whatever Goodwin heard didn't warrant an ear boxing. Good will be damned, she would pay back Brown in full for whatever tale he had fed Goodwin to get her to do this.

"An interesting report crossed my desk this evening," Goodwin stated evenly, "mind explaining."

Beka was confused as to what could possibly have been reported before her watch and would only be read now and she said as much. Right after she finished saying that thought she remembered the incident that happened that morning with the two Night Watch Dogs.

Goodwin saw the signs of recognition flicker across her face and asked her again, "Cooper, I am giving you one more chance, mind explaining how you let those fools even get that close to you?" tightening her grip threateningly on Beka's ear as she talked.

Beka knew she was in for one hell of an ear boxing for all the mistakes she made that morning that led to her being harassed by those two buffoons. Well she might as well get it over with.

"I was unaware that there was anyone on the other side of the corner, Achoo didn't growl in warning until it was too late and we were already half way around the corner," she let out cautiously, wincing at the twisting of her ear that followed her response.

"You were unaware. Do you have any idea how many enemies Dogs have? They could have easily been some of them that you ran into unprepared! Always know that you are not going to run straight into trouble before you turn a corner in the dark."

"Ow, ow, ow!" Beka whined. "I was wrong to not check around corners first and to go out alone with just Achoo without informing anyone that I was doing so."

"You didn't tell anyone where you were going!"

Realizing her mistake Beka desperately tried to cover it up, "No I mean Pou- OW!" She screeched when the pressure on her poor ear increased.

Finally deciding that Beka had been punished enough Goodwin eased up on her ear, but still kept her hand on it. "Now, when are you going to stop making Puppy mistakes, I can't be watching over you forever, it's bad for my stress. By the gods the only reason that I stopped being a street Dog was because I was tired and wanted to rest a bit, but I should have known better with you still around Cooper. First day back and already it has made my job as tiresome as stopping a handful of tavern brawls."

Goodwin continued to ramble on but she released Beka's ear. Beka was extremely grateful for that fact and began to message the pain from her ear. Goodwin finally overcame her lapse and looked her straight in the eye and said, "You take care Cooper, you need to understand that you are more well known now than ever before and that makes you an even larger target, and you no longer have Rosto in your boarding house to defer the more sane ones; although his presence is still felt there, it's severely weakened.

You are also without me or Tunstall for the time being and with a new partner to boot; given your past history with partners this will make you appear more vulnerable than ever. You are more exposed than ever. So for the heaven's sakes look out for yourself! Thank the goddess that the gods have seen to it that they are finished with Master Pounce and have allowed him to return to you. Heaven forbid how I would ever be able to sleep at night if he at least was not there to check your crazy intentions."

Beka felt deeply touched that Goodwin cared so much for her well being and was looking down at her feet. Goodwin realizing that she ran off topic once again cleared her throat making Beka look back up at her.

"Well I suppose that I have detained you long enough. I won't keep you from your dinner any longer, even though I do not think you deserve it at this point by any means," at the last part she gave Beka a pointed look that told her that she believed that Beka should still have to earn her dinner. After a few moments Goodwin decided that she was through with her and returned her eyes to the piles of papers on her desk, waving her hand dismissively as she off handedly murmured, "Night Cooper."

Sensing her dismissal Beka answered, "Goodnight Sergeant Goodwin."

Goodwin's head snapped up at that last comment so fast that Beka did a double take and exclaimed, "For heaven's sake you should at least drop the sergeant. I'm getting old I tell you…" she trailed off in her mumblings, realizing that she was going off on a tangent she simply shook her head and returned to her seemingly endless piles of paperwork once again.

Beka suppressed a smile as she turned away and exited the kennel. However it did not last that long, as soon as she was outside, she sensed that something was off and tensed. But once again it was too late. For a second time that day she was ambushed, just outside the kennel to boot. This time, her attacker came from the alleyway between two neighboring buildings.

She only had time for the thought 'not again' to pass through her mind before proceeding to toss her opponent. The attacker, now on the ground in front of her, expertly rolled to his feet. As he was on his way up his face was briefly shrouded in a lantern's light showing her that it was none other than Phelan.

Annoyed she punched him in the stomach, and before he fully regained his balance she latched onto him and trapped his head in a headlock.

"And why would you be jumping me now Phelan?" Beka inquired.

"If you knew it was me why'd you punch me?"

"Because you attacked me you ass!"


	11. Dark Allies

Edited and Reposted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides the plot, all characters and places is the property of Tamora Pierce.

Note: It's been a while now since I read Bloodhound and therefore, I feel as if I am losing my grasp on some of the characters, but I am trying my best so please bear with me. So now, it's less of Tamora Pierce's style, and more of my own style shining through.

Thank you for all those that have reviewed, please continue to review.

Previously:

"_And why would you be jumping me now Phelan?" Beka inquired._

"_If you knew it was me why'd you punch me?"_

"_Because you attacked me you ass!"_

Chapter 11: Dark Allies

"Testy. Mind releasing me yet?" Phelan sarcastically questioned.

Beka reluctantly let go of him. Phelan now free, took a step back and smoothed invisible wrinkles out of his clothes, ignoring her. This snapped Beka's already short, fragile temper, and she barked, "Are you here to waste my time, or do you have anything important to say Phelan?"

Phelan raised an eyebrow at the outburst. "Having a bad night? Us nasty Rats too much for you?"

Beka growled. "Goodnight, Phelan." This just wasn't her night. She was going to find a tavern she hadn't been to today, eat her dinner, and then go soak in the bathhouse for an hour, maybe two. That way she would be able to unwind and maybe get rid of the nasty migraine that was threatening to plague her soon. With all the riffraff she had to deal with throughout the day, she was surprised that she didn't have one already. She gave Phelan a curt nod and took a step out of the alley, concentrating on a hot meal and a bath.

She felt an arm snake around her to catch her for the umpteenth time that day. She half considered punching him again for getting between her and her food. "Not so fast, Beka," Phelan called out. Well that decided it, now she really wanted to punch him again. She turned around to face him to tell him as much when she caught sight of the serious expression that he wore. All thoughts of dinner flew out of her mind, her hackles were raised. She was on alert.

Phelan continued, "The King wishes to speak with you."

Rosto? What's wrong? What happened? Was someone hurt? Was _he _hurt? Beka cut off her racing thoughts at the last one and forced herself to focus on the task at hand; she was getting ahead of herself.

"Why does Rosto wish to see me?"

"He didn't say." Seeing Beka's exasperated look he tacked on. "It's not my place to know."

"Since when has he been able to order me around without giving me a reason?"

Phelan let out an exasperated sigh. "Beka, I'm here as a messenger from the King of the Rogue, not as a friend of Rosto."

Beka felt the blood rushing into her face and she felt foolish and sheepish for her outburst. "I know. It's just been a rough day for me, that's all."

"Hasn't it been for us all," Phelan muttered as he turned and started to make his way farther into the alley, keeping to the deepest part of the shadows, and became completely consumed by its inescapable darkness. He all but disappeared from sight, and only Beka's trained eye allowed her to make out his outline.

Even though her curiosity was threatening to overspill over what he meant by that statement, she reined it in and broke into a trot in order to keep up with him. She knew better than to get separated and become alone and vulnerable in the unforgiving allies at this time of night.

They took a great number of twists and turns through the dark, cruel allies of the Lower City. Always avoiding light and people, they took care to make not a sound nor leave a trace to notify any of their presence.

Phelan was a completely different person than the usual one that Beka usually saw. He was all business; he was the rusher Phelan, not her friend Phelan. Swift as a black panther, he stalked through the alleyways with more grace than she thought possible form him. It took all her concentration to keep up while attempting to be as gracefully silent as him.

The air hung around them heavy and pressing. Something was obviously wrong, it _felt_ wrong. Beka felt an uncomfortable uneasiness settle into the pit of her stomach. Her nerves were high strung, and her senses were alert. Adrenaline was pumping through her system and she felt the primitive need to bolt.

She suppressed this urge though, if she was going to find out what in the name of Mithros was wrong, she was going to find it out through Rosto, and to do that she needed to stick with Phelan. Curiosity won over survival any day in Beka's book.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

A voice in her head rang out of nowhere. Startled, Beka jumped slightly in surprise. She continued along while she located the source and when she found it, she had a second surprise.

There was Pounce, trotting alongside her, at her feet.

_Do not speak! Silence is of the essence. If you are wondering why I'm here you don't know me very well. Did you think I would miss out on what's happening?_

Beka looked down to study Pounce at her feet. He had just confirmed it. Something was amiss, and she was going to be involved in it again. Well that's bloody wonderful. She would have it no other way.

Rowdy, loud voices could be heard increasing in volume as a party of drunken fools exited a tavern near them. Phelan abruptly stopped and stretched out an arm to pull him and Beka farther into the shadows and pressed them up against the wall until the drunkards passed.

When their voices grew faint and then finally nonexistent, Phelan retracted his arm and cautiously approached the tavern. When he was at the mouth of the ally, just before the shadows ended, he stopped and knelt down. Curious, Beka joined him.

There, beside Phelan was a body facing downward. A deep, clean cut was on the base of his neck. Phelan flipped the body over, so the face was turned upwards.

The man's face was set in an expression of surprise. However, that was not what caught one's attention, that job was left to the neck. The neck had savagely been cut open and the larynx had been viscously removed.

Beka had tried to suppress a gasp, but failed, and a small noise escaped her. It seemed infinitely louder compared to the deadening quiet that had surrounded them before, lucky for her the noise was swallowed up by the bustling, nearby tavern.

Phelan turned to look at her; he knew she wasn't surprised to see the state of the body, for she had seen much worse when she lived in the Cesspool and on her job as a Dog. He could only draw one conclusion for her reaction.

"You recognize this cove don't you?"

Beka nodded, it was the same cove that had been bragging about his robbery at a tavern earlier this evening.

"Right, now that we're done here, we need to get to _there_ fast."

The Dove it was then. They would do their best to get there as quickly as possible for if Phelan didn't mention the name of such an obvious place, then either they were in danger, or a dangerous force was about.

A few minutes later the alleyways brought them in the vicinity of the Dancing Dove. Phelan then pushed aside large wooden crate. He then proceeded to open the wall behind it. Beka was surprised when it slid away, she was not aware of this entrance to the Dancing Dove. After a short tunnel that slanted downwards, they approached a door, Beka figured that this signified the fact that they were now below the Dancing Dove.

They swung it open to find a ruffled Kora on the inside of the minimalist room.

"Thank the gods that you two made it. I'll go get Rosto. It'll take a few minutes for him to get away, so why don't you sit down and eat until I get back." With that she haphazardly made her way out of the room through a different entrance and disappeared from sight.

Beka plopped down in the chair nearest to her and Phelan followed suit. Beka turned and studied him, and was disappointed to find a stoic look. "What the hell is going on Phelan?"

He simply grunted in acknowledgement at the comment, and looked at the wall in front of him. Beka continued to stare him down for a while; she wasn't sure how long. It's hard to keep track of time when there's nothing to judge it by.

When he failed to indulge her further, or even to move, she tried again.

"I believe I have the right to know at this point."

Phelan swung his head to look at her straight in the eyes. His eyes showed a weight, a heaviness that hadn't been there this morning. "You will have to wait and find out from the King."

All this "King" business was really getting on her nerve. She deserved to know why she was dragged all over Lower City during the dead of night, and she wanted to know now. She needed to know what was wrong. She opened her mouth to tell Phelan just that, but was cut off by another voice.

"Beka!"

She swiveled to find the source of the voice and found a tired and disgruntled Rosto standing in yet another doorway to the room, on her left. She had never seen him in such a state and she felt concern well up inside of her. Her curiosity quickly squashed that feeling though, and shoved its way to the forefront of her mind.

He was finally here. Oh did he have a lot of explaining to do.


	12. The Madness Before the Storm

Edited and Reposted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides the plot, all characters and places is the property of Tamora Pierce.

**Note:** Thank you for all those that have reviewed. Please review!

Previously:

"_Beka!"_

_She swiveled to find the source of the voice and found a tired and disgruntled Rosto standing in yet another doorway to the room, on her left. She had never seen him in such a state and she felt concern well up inside of her. Her curiosity quickly squashed that feeling though, and took over her mind._

_He was finally here. Oh did he have a lot of explaining to do._

Chapter 12: The Madness Before the Storm

Rosto was relieved to see her uninjured and safe. He quickly covered the distance in long strides, eager to get closer to her and reassure himself that she was truly fine. Even with all the madness that was going on, he still couldn't help but worry for her. In fact the madness only served to increase his worries. Speaking of madness, he was supposed to be controlling the situation as much as he could right now. Throwing one last glance at Beka he turned his attention to Phelan.

Beka opened her mouth, fully ready to give him a verbal thrashing; however, something in his eyes stopped her. His eyes were full of concern and relief, as well as the fact that the heavy, hardness in his eyes was no longer hidden and was brought to the forefront. He had the look of the man that faced the harder side of duty and was prepared to confront it head on.

Still, she could not help but feel a bit hurt when he turned his attention to Phelan. She felt out of the loop. Beka scolded herself for this, of course she was out of the loop, she should not know their "business", and she did not want to know. But, if they insisted on dragging her around like this they were at least going to have to give her some kind of explanation.

When Rosto had shifted his attention to Phelan, Phelan immediately stood up at attention. They were serious, all business.

"What do you have to report?" Rosto inquired.

"Our people all know, at least in whispers, that something has happened tonight and are off the streets and the back allies are clear. Everyone is hanging low. There's a feeling that something big is coming and it has slowly affected the city's nightlife.

The Cesspool is completely shut down, and so is the majority of Lower City, besides a handful of taverns. The less respectful an area is, the quieter the area is. The city is holding its breath, it senses a storm coming. I suspect that within the first few hours of the dawn the whole city will be in uproar over speculation.

The Dogs were not aware of anything unusual at the end of the Evening Watch, at least not those that work in the Lower City and Cesspool. I suspect that it has changed by now. I found Beka walking from Jane Street Kennel alone and I confronted her in the mouth of an alley.

I then proceeded to lead her back to the Dove. We made a small detour to the alley behind the tavern that we received a tip about. We found a body there. The cause of death was a slash on the back base of the neck and most likely the attack came from behind. The cut was clean; it was either done by a master of knives or daggers, a mage, or both.

That is not all. On the front of the body the neck had been viciously slashed open; the neck was in ribbons, and the larynx had been removed. The person must of had had loose lips and therefore was taken care of. Beka seemed to recognize the victim.

After that we swiftly made our way to the Dove. We encountered no one, but only a fool wouldn't feel a dangerous force amiss."

Rosto had been clenching and releasing his right hand throughout Phelan's report. But that was the only outward sign of Rosto's internal emotions, that and the tension radiating from him seemed to increase.

When Phelan finished he nodded and spoke in a low commanding voice, "It'd be best if you return upstairs and bring order to our intelligence, it is all in disarray. Do not hesitate to assert your command over those of lower rank. This is no longer the time for coddling diplomacy and strategic moves. We have to be strong, and there will be no question of power. If they show any signs of mutiny throw them to the curb and make sure that they lose access to the storehouses." Phelan gave a short dip in recognition before gliding out of the room to follow his new orders.

Beka stayed strangely quiet throughout the whole report, she did not interject once even though their conversation pertained to her as well. The whole exchange felt surreal; as if she were not a part of it, as if she was recalling an old memory. She was an intruder, but this didn't concern her, at least not for now. Beka was all ears, even if her voice didn't speak her interjections her mind still created them. She now had more questions than before and by Mithros she was not going to leave until she was satisfied with Rosto's answers.

When Phelan left, the strange film that seemed to be covering the scene – separating it from Beka – peeled away. Rosto collapsed in the seat beside her, put his head in his hands and audibly exhaled a deep controlling breath. He turned to look at her, his head still propped up on one hand.

"I suppose you want answers, now, and that you will be persistent until you get them. Alright, let's get the grilling over with," he joked halfheartedly and with the sense of vulnerable tiredness.

Beka opened her mouth but hesitated before she spoke. She had never seen Rosto this deflated before; he was always bouncing around full of energy, your lovable tease and flirt. She had never seen him this tired and defenseless before. His tiredness softened her. A part of her wanted nothing more than to comfort him, to take him into her arms and stroke his hair as if she was calming a small child. She wanted to soothe all of his troubles away.

Beka quickly shoved that thought to the side of her mind, it would not quite go to the back; she would ponder its implications later. Now, she needed to concentrate, she needed answers, so she let the Dog part of her mind take over. Beka decided to start simple.

"What in the name of Mithros is going on here Rosto?" Beka questioned with a hint of accusation in her voice. Okay, maybe not _that _simple.

Rosto let out another sigh. "You've never been one for tact, have you? If I answer the question will you promise not to interrupt?" He paused and waited for Beka to nod her confirmation before continuing.

"Earlier tonight we found a pair of Dogs dead."

"That's not pos-"

"No interrupting love. We found a pair dead that work in the Flash district. Later we found two other pairs dead, one in Flash and the other in Prettybone. All of the Dogs killed were part of the Evening Watch and were on duty at the time.

None of my people killed them. They know better than to go around killing Dogs, especially in the higher districts. I know nobody in my Court killed them, for if they had someone would have ratted on them by now. We all know that no good ever came from killing a Dog, especially not so many.

They know what will come of so many deaths, especially since they happened in the richer districts. If only one pair of Dogs was killed in the Lower City or Cesspool, there would be uproar for about of week, and high tension for a while after that, but it would eventually fade out with us none the worse off.

But this is something on an entirely different scale. At least six Dogs are dead as of now. Six. And they are not even the expected ones from the lower districts either. With this the higher ups will have no choice but to get involved. You know as well as I do what this means."

"War," Beka solemnly supplied, her gaze fixed on a far off point on the wall in front of her, and she clenched her hands into fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Rosto somberly nodded. He searched her face, though he didn't know exactly what he was looking for, as he continued. "That's right. War. We know that we will be the scapegoats, that our blood will soon be soaking the streets along with the murdered Dogs. It doesn't matter that we weren't the ones to initiate this, the higher ups won't care. In fact they won't even investigate the matter, I'm sure that they will blunder through a mass operation that will backfire and leave even more dead and this whole catastrophe will escalate.

That's the problem with the higher ups in charge. My people know better than to deal with them. As much as we despise lower district Dogs, we respect them. They know how the city works, and most of them are smart enough to figure such problems out. They know not to jump in and make it worse and are open to reason. The higher ups are not.

They will take this as an opportunity to massacre us, and probably feel absolutely justified for it. My people know this and are in a panic about it. They want to attack now, before they know what's happening to them, before they descend upon us. It's taking all I can handle from stopping the more vicious ones from starting a mob and killing every Dog and law abiding folk that they happen upon.

I need more information Beka. We need to figure out who the real culprit is and fast, or else all hell will break loose. We need to catch the true mastermind behind this plot now, before this has any more of a chance to escalate. For after a side makes the next big move, it will not matter who started it, it will become a massive bloody war between those with the law and those against it, and Mithros only knows when or how it will end."

Beka could see where this was leading, however a part of her couldn't grasp the fact that Rosto would ever ask her such a thing. She knew that the times a coming weren't going to be normal but still. She swung her eyes over to Rosto and began to study his face through narrowed eyes saying incredulously, "You want us to exchange information throughout this disaster."

Rosto sat rigid, as still as stone. He didn't make any movement that showed that he registered what she had just said. He sat hands clasped on the table in front of him staring at the wall. Beka didn't know how long they sat there before Rosto continued, but there was a lengthy pause. Rosto was fighting an internal battle, weighing all his options one last time, each and every word he was about to say before speaking. After some long tense moments Rosto began again.

"We have known of a small group out there, a faction, which doesn't pledge its allegiance to this Court. They appeared about a month ago, a group specialized in robbery that hadn't yet given their allegiance to the Court.

I don't take such blatant disrespect, as I need to run my Court and I can never leave any room for such anarchist behavior. All of Hell would run loose if I let the crime organization in this city fall apart."

He sighed; he realized that he was going on a tangent. He took a deep breath and focused on all that he needed to inform Beka on. "I of course sent out people to try to find information, to observe this group, as that I might ask them to submit to me without any bloodshed. It obviously didn't work.

One of my people that I placed on this project ended up dead, after they tried a direct approach. Since then, at least half of the people that I have placed to observe the group have been killed. I have since moved my operations to observe the group from afar.

But that wasn't before I collected some information on the group. From what I gathered, the head of the group is a mage, a powerful one at that. He's in charge of the entire operation; in fact the more reports I have had about him the more I was inclined to believe that he alone is controlling the rest.

I would go as far as to say that he collects different underlings with each heist, and then disposes of them whenever the job is done. For in the last month he has done three heists other than tonight, all separate and one at a time. The first was a month ago, the second two weeks later, and the last a week after that.

He became bolder with each one. Finally, tonight he staged two heists, one in Flash and the other in Prettybone. As I said before, for the first time these heists have ended with Dogs dead. With the way things are going it won't take much more to make me believe that he intends to single handedly overthrow both the Court of the Rogue as well as the Court of the King. If he is he is doing a bloody good job of going about it.

But he made his first mistake tonight. One of the people he had working on the heist in the Flash district, skipped out early. Since he was most likely overseeing the one undergoing at Prettybone at the time there was a delay before he was disposed of. We received a tip that he was spouting information at the bar that Phelan and you found his body behind. You recognized that man didn't you Beka."

Rosto turned his head and looked intently into her eyes, his coal black eyes boring into her icy blue eyes."What do you know about him? What did he say Beka?"

Beka stared down at her hands: she was torn about what she should do.


	13. Exceptions

Edited and Reposted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides the plot, all characters and places is the property of Tamora Pierce.

**Note:** Thank you for all those that have reviewed. Please review!

Previously:

_Rosto turned his head and looked intently into her eyes, his coal black eyes boring into her icy blue eyes."What do you know about him? What did he say Beka?"_

_Beka stared down at her hands; she was torn about what she should do._

Chapter 13: Exceptions

A million thoughts were racing through Beka's head at lightning speed, leaving her more confused by the second. It all amounted to one thing: should she make an exception for these extraordinary circumstances and allow the line between Rat and Dog to blur into un-recognition or should she continue holding Rosto at a distance, preserving that line.

She took deep calming breath trying to make sense of her whirling thoughts. Then one thought swirled above the rest. _Making exceptions of the law is what leads it to be disobeyed and when laws are disobeyed chaos ensues._ That thought was quite clear and true, plus, she could relate to it, so to it she clung. It matters not what the circumstances are, once you make one exception you open yourself up for a multitude of exceptions to follow and soon your exception would become the rule and by Mithros Beka was not going to become a crooked Dog. It was all or nothing.

After several minutes of heated internal debate she had reached her decision: she would assist in the capture of the criminals in any way she could, but she would not inform Rosto and betray her oath as a Dog. She could not inform him of confidential Dog matters, she would not turn traitor.

Her mind made up, Beka looked up and stared straight into Rosto's hard black eyes and replied evenly, "Rosto, you know I cannot tell."

When Rosto registered her answer his face became contorted, whether in anger, disgust, or worry, Beka could not tell. Whatever caused it Beka wished that it would leave for it made Rosto seem more like the demon of whispers, disturbed even further by a vein popping out of his head. He was filled with raw, uncontrolled energy, and the ferocity of it frightened her.

So caught up in her study she was visibly startled when Rosto banged his fist upon the table and exclaimed, "By the gods Beka, you don't have the luxury of self-righteousness anymore. You need to understand that this is not your normal hunt, this is war. People will die. Everyone has their sacrifices to make, and if yours will be your pride then so be it."

Throughout his outburst, Beka became more and more determined in her resolve, she was a stubborn creature and any opposition to her ideas only strengthened her confidence in them, and in turn, herself for believing in them. Sticking out her chin in an act of defiance she coolly repeated, "Rosto, you know that I cannot tell. Do not ask this of me."

"Oh, yes you are very capable of telling, you are just too obstinate to see reason and do so." He cupped her chin in his hand trapping her face to look only at him before continuing on, "Listen to me, Beka we no longer have time for games. People are going to die."

"There is nothing more to discuss on this matter. I will not be your Birdie, though I will work as hard as I can to lead to the capture of this criminal. Please release me I wish to return to my apartment."

His grip only tightened. "Gods damn it Beka. You don't understand do you? You cannot return there or anywhere else where you are known to be, where it is easy for others to find you, except for here or the Lord Provest's house and even they can be treacherous. This is war and you are a target, don't let yourself be found so easily."

"Release me."

Rosto dropped his hand away, but his eyes still bored into her holding her body captive. "No, you will not return to your apartment, you will stay here at the Dove from now on, where you will always be in calling distance of a friend."

"I can take care of myself…"

"No not any more, not on these terms. No one can survive alone. You are staying here."

"I am doing no such thing."

"You are and that's final. I'll have someone go and fetch your things when things have slowed down…" There was the clamor and scraping of a tussle up above them that became instantly loader as the upstairs door leading to the room was opened.

A poorly clad Rat, dressed in mismatched rags and looking the worst for wear came stumbling down. He was sporting a broken nose and cut lip, but those were the most obvious of injury and there were likely to be others. Still he found the strength to call, "My Lord, there is trouble, dissenters have started a scuffle upstairs. We need you now," before stumbling back up the steps to land in an ungainly heap.

Without missing a beat, Rosto leapt gracefully to his feet and strode purposely across the room to the exit; his face schooled into an emotionless mask and spared not a backward glance at Beka. He was no longer Rosto, Beka's friend, but King of the Rogue, ready to meet chaos head on and force it back into its place. He was ready for battle.

Beka stayed frozen for several moments after he had left the room. Although she could distinctly hear the conflict upstairs rise in pitch and frenzy, its importance fell to the wayside as she pondered the significance of what she had just witnessed. She was opt to sit still lost in her thoughts until Rosto returned but the sound of one lone voice sounding clear and controlling over all the chaos above broke through her meditation.

She quickly sprang up, though not nearly as graceful as Rosto, and exited the room the way she had come, entering back into the alley behind the Dove. The hairs not just on the back of her neck, but the hair all down her spine stood up as well, sending her a primeval message: Danger.

She could feel it crackling in the air all around her, the sense that something was not right, causing her muscles to tense and to prepare to bolt. She quickly shifted her weight around and relaxed her muscles so they were to be more responsive to sudden motion before creeping onwards and back to her apartment.

The only sound she could hear was the roar of the Dove and even that sounded wrong; everything else was eerily silent. She strained her ears to make out any other noise, and was finally rewarded with hearing the whisper of the Dog whistle somewhere in the distance.

Nothing was right; everything was darker than she had ever known for no houses were up and about to shed light on the street. When she was halfway across the street the door of the Dove opened for but a moment to throw something out, but it shed enough light on the street to illuminate it enough for Beka's straining eyes to take in one still of her surroundings before plunging back into darkness of the unseeing.

What she saw made her want to gag. There near the curb was another body lying face down in a pool of blood. However, she did not stop, but continued on to her apartment, she did not have time to investigate.

Finally reaching her sanctuary she swung her door open and it creaked on its hinges, but was met with silence on the other side causing every single body hair to stand on end in warning. She knew then that she made a mistake, and that her apartment was not empty, for there was no Achoo to greet her.

Her fears were confirmed as she heard and felt the whoosh of the body crossing the room towards her. She barely had enough time to register it and get a knife out to block her attacker's downward thrust. She exchanged a quick serious of blows with her attacker, metal clanging on metal, and blows making muted thuds, but Beka was fumbling through it and she knew it. She was not use to fighting her opponents in complete darkness without the aid of her eyes; she was not prepared.

Before long Beka was too slow on a block and the attacker broke through, she turned her body away from the knife, but could not stop it from slicing open her cheek. Now unbalanced, she stumbled backwards. Her attacker advanced, this time the blow ripped open her side. Her side was ripped open brutally and burned like it was filled with hot venom. The sensation caused Beka to release a screech of pain into the night, before she fell backwards and slumped down the wall.

She bit her lip, knowing this could very well be the end but was determined to continue on in fighting anyway. She clutched her open side with her left hand, attempting to staunch the flow of blood, while holding her knife shakily above her for protection from a downward blow in her right. But the blow never came.

She felt another whoosh of air in front of her and a clang of metal, but it was not an attack on her person. Unable to hold the knife above her any longer she released it and heard it clatter onto the floor, she then dragged her now free right hand across her body to join the left in its goal to stop the blood. So far she was losing and blood continued to seep through and over her hands regardless.

She pushed harder, trying to apply more pressure on her wound, to no avail. Her strength was leaving her, and Beka was now curled in on herself upon the floor, her body no longer responding to her commands. She heard the clang of metal on metal near her, but it grew more and more distant until she only heard the ring of silence.

Fighting for consciousness, she was hardly aware of anything around her, but she vaguely sensed a presence by her side and someone gathering her into their arms. She swore she felt the pressure of a hand briefly upon her wound, and oddly she felt pressure on her lips for an even briefer moment. Knowing her eyes were useless, she closed them, descending further into the dark abyss that was disrupted only by the swing of motion her disconnected body felt. Within the soothing repetition of movement, she succumbed to the unfeeling, bottomless pit of unconsciousness.

**Author Note**: I am extending my deadline for asking to this chapter as well. Okay here's a **special opportunity**. I have been getting a lot of questions on whether Beka is pregnant or not, so here is what I am going to do. If you want to know for sure what is / lack of what is happening in that area please send me a review asking for that information.

If you are a user I will simply respond, if you are not please add your email in the form of email (at) address (dot) com because the site will delete it if it is a direct link. This will be spoilers so if you do not want to know and want to find out in your own due time just ignore this message. For all the impatient people out there here is your chance to answer some of your questions.


	14. Healer Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, besides the plot, all characters and places is the property of Tamora Pierce.

**Note: **I am so sorry that I updated so late! I got caught up in a lot of various things over the holidays, that and I broke my keyboard, but it was fixed this weekend.

As always, this is fresh off the press, but I wanted to get it out to all of you, so it might have some mistakes.

Special thanks to:

LaughingAngelsGibberish

queenofspades19

sea bean

RaeRaeRae-xoxo

Nightlife's noon

Light of Polaris

DCI Keller

xxxBekaForEvaxxx

run4mustangs

lilacmage

Amdilae

xoJaymexo

Pounce21

Mystic_Moon_Emperess

Lollypop

misguidedxghost

Tishica

demonhunter33

Celiacangel8

Shaina

Karategirl654

Gummy Worms3

Ridonculus

writer-of-unwritten-books

Over 100 reviews thank you so much everybody, it means a lot. Reviews make my day, so please continue to **REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Previously:

_Fighting for consciousness, she was hardly aware of anything around her, but she vaguely sensed a presence by her side and someone gathering her into their arms. She swore she felt the pressure of a hand briefly upon her wound, and oddly she felt pressure on her lips for an even briefer moment. Knowing her eyes were useless, she closed them, descending further into the dark abyss that was disrupted only by the swing of motion her disconnected body felt. Within the soothing repetition of movement, she succumbed to the unfeeling, bottomless pit of unconsciousness._

* * *

Chapter 14

The silent emptiness that surrounded Beka was pronounced and infinitely endless, but even though she felt nothing, she knew that it was not right. She knew that she should feel something. So she pumped waves of concentration throughout her whole body, straining to feel any sort of response and focusing on receiving a reading from any of her senses. After a time, she did not know how long, she registered that her muscles were relaxed and that her body was softly cushioned; this was soon followed by hearing. She picked up traces of muttering, a few whispers of sound. Eager, she honed in on it and it soon became a dull roar, with spikes of raised voices; it turned into a jumbled mess of confusion that assaulted her ears and she desperately tried to sort it out.

"…no questions asked. We are the target."

"We need medical attention NOW. This kid came in from off the streets."

"…five men are down at Kellingtons Street, at least one is dead and two are badly injured. The King's Guard…"

"Men move out to…"

"Kora, she's stirring," a closer voice rang out, dominating the rest of the noise. A hand reached up and rested on Beka's forehead causing her eyes to spring open on the sudden intrusion, although they only sent her blurry splashes of color at the moment, for they needed time to adjust. "Her temperature seems to have gone down, though she needs her cooling charm renewed."

Beka recognized that voice, she strained her eyes for conformation; there, standing above her, was Phelan. Relief was clear on his face as she stared up at him.

"Kora, where are you? Beka's awake." He called out, turning away from Beka towards the door.

Instead of Kora appearing, a short, round statured, disheveled, middle aged man, looking down, walked through the door. The stodgy man muttered, "Kora's been called away elsewhere. What is it this time?" He looked up to see Beka lying on the bed. "I have quite enough to do and limited energy to do it, without wasting it on the likes of her," he self importantly stated while turning to walk out the door.

Phelan's arm snaked out and snagged the back of the man's collar, he then jerked him back causing the man to sputter. "What do you think that you are doing?" he hissed, "She is our container of information, at the moment her well-being is of the highest priority. Go do your job, or it will be the King that will deal with you next time when he comes around to question her and finds her ill." With that Phelan shoved the bewildered, frightened man towards Beka.

Stumbling, he found himself face to face with a scowling, angry young lady. "Alright then, what seems to be…"

"Oi! Was that necessary?" she snarled.

The man nervous, and fearing the wrath of not only Phelan's threats, but the loathsome patient herself, shivered. Those eyes were not that of a human, he thought to himself. A bead of sweat rolled down his face and his sweaty hands were clenched in white fists. Realizing this he unclenched his hands and wiped them on his shirt, while glancing down and attempting to stutter out, "Ih- It's p- p- protocol miss."

"Not you," she sneered, continuing to scowl, but at this time it was obvious to the man that it was not at him, but was aimed behind him. He turned and saw Phelan propped against one of the banisters of the bed, arms crossed and imposing; he jumped at the sight, he had been working with these types of people long enough to know a threat when he saw one.

"See what I mean now you have him stammering and jumping; he looks like a puppy that just got kicked."

Phelan could feel the corner of his lips turn up, "Its business."

"Since when am I your business to take care of?"

"You always seem to make yourself everyone's business whenever there is a whiff of trouble about, and seeing as that is all the time, I rest my case."

Beka's scowl turned into a smile, "You've got me there."

"You take the bait every time," said Phelan, cracking up, and soon the two were laughing.

The man who watched the conversation like a tennis match, he was awkwardly stuck in the middle and was even more confused as to what was going on. He decided that he needed to finish his job as quickly as possible, if he was going to get out of the room with his life. He resolved that he was never going to patrol this hallway, no this floor again; let someone else deal with these crazies, he was out.

The laughter stopped abruptly when Beka's laugh turned into body raking coughs. She brought her hand up to her mouth to cover it, but when she drew it away it was covered in blood. At the sight she glanced up and caught Phelan's eye, who quickly leveled a glare at the cowering man in front of him.

"W-well let- et's see what we've g-got," the man whimpered. He bent down and lifted up Beka's shirt to see that the wound had reopened. Unwrapping the bandages, he then placed his hand on the opening and began mumbling while he pressed down on the wound. Sharp pangs of pain shot through Beka as she felt the wound being stitched up, and she stifled a cry that threatened to escape her.

"That's the best I can do for now," the man sighed, "I'm exhausted, everyone is, there is too much healing to be done and not enough healers to do it. I'm only can do a bit and this is far beyond my expertise." Reaching into a pocket he withdrew a vial. "Take this, it will help a bit, if you need more ask any other healer patrolling the hall. Don't move, and if you need any help holler for a healer, they are crawling all over the place." Risking a glance at Phelan he boldly added, "There is no need to call for me." With that he scuttled out of the room like the gods themselves were chasing after him.

"You heard the man Beka, don't move," Phelan stated as he saw Beka attempting to prop herself up. "I know that is impossible for you, but the more you cooperate the faster you'll heal."

"I heal fast."

"I meant that in more ways than one."

Beka's eyes popped at the statement, "You know I can't…" She started, but, she was interrupted by more yells from below, however, instead of dying down into the rumble they became sharper and closer.

"We're filled down here, bring the rest up."

"But that's the King's…"

"Just do it, we need more room."

The screams of a man became more distinct above the others, as he was brought closer and then passed in front of her door; he was withering in the arms of two men. His abdomen was sliced open. Phelan moved to close the door against the commotion, but that was not before Beka got a glance of a boy, no more than nine in a woman's arms. He was unconscious and cradling an injured hand that was missing a finger.

All the blood fled from Beka's face. Even though the door was now closed, and partially blocking the noise, it did not block the images of what she just saw from filling her head. She had seen a lot in the Cesspool and later as a Dog, but it still disturbed her whenever children were involved. They were so young.

"It will only get worse, you know."

Closing her eyes in defeat, she paused a moment. Her decision made, her eyes snapped open and fell upon Phelan, a determined glint in her eye, "Get Rosto, I'll only talk to Rosto. We have to get sorted out before 'worse' happens."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry that it's been so long again and that this one is only a filler. Please tell me if this had too much detail and its making it drag, or that it moves along alright. I know there is a lot more detail than usual to what's happening to the characters / what they are doing and I would really like to know what you think of this style. Please review!


	15. A Note

**PLEASE READ!**

I know it has been a long time since I've posted something new on this story and I apologize that this is not a new chapter. Since it's been so long since I have last worked on this story I'm currently going through and re-editing all my previous chapters before continuing on. I'm not making any plot changes, I'm basically adding and subtracting little lines, and changing a few words around. Hopefully this will improve the quality of the story if only by just a little. As of today, I'm halfway through the chapters and have re-posted up to chapter 13.

As of right now I still have no intention of abandoning this story. Although it will be much more difficult now that I'm out of sync and I'm sorry to say that I will be unable to update at a regular time, I want to see this story through. Thank you for sticking with this story and for all those that have reviewed.

-lyl wolf


End file.
